


To Me, You Are

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [12]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 12: There is no friend like a sister, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Risa knows Riku best.
Relationships: Harada Risa & Harada Riku
Series: DNcember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 2





	To Me, You Are

Risa knows her twin sister Riku the best. Better than any of her friends of course! Even those embarrassing secrets of her.

Even though Riku was the older twin, she’s supposed to act like one, be there for her and be strong. Not to mention having to help Risa get out of trouble at times. And she did most of the time.

Yet, there were moments where Risa had to do all that for Riku.

Like that time with helping her out with Daisuke. 

Or giving Riku her stuffed rabbit when she lost her bear.

She certainly doesn’t regret being born as the other’s twin.

**Author's Note:**

> Risa


End file.
